


Relapse

by TheBarghestsNotebook



Series: I am the Drug and You are my Addict [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark!Steve Rogers - Freeform, Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Sub!Bucky Barnes, dark!Reader, dom!reader, sub!Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarghestsNotebook/pseuds/TheBarghestsNotebook
Summary: They're all finally together again and the Reader makes her family whole once more.





	Relapse

**Author's Note:**

> Have you been impatient? Because I've been impatient. This is by no means the end.

Months.

It had been months since I last saw my captain. Since I last saw my soldier.

Months.

136 days.

18 Hours.

42 Minutes.

38 Seconds.

Months.

 

I sensed them before they entered the apartment. Through the window in the dead of night. They were so dramatic. It wasn’t the setting where I would turn on the light like a parent disappointed that their children had returned home late. It wasn’t going to be emerging from the shadows like some master villain. No, it was going to be me, entering the room with the lights already turned on, with a book in hand.

I watched my dear captain have to restrain himself from going to his knees in front of me.

“What happened during the extraction?” I asked.

“We were able to leave Wakanda by explaining to King T’Challa that it was time for Bucky and I to leave. We were required to one last act of service for them, which was prompted by me wanting to leave them with good will, ma’am. He allowed us to accompany some of his War Dogs in an operation in Ethiopia. From there, we parted ways and managed to smuggle ourselves through to the Arabian Peninsula. We encountered pirates off the coast of Oman and we acquired their vessel. From there, we were able to use the vessel to smuggle ourselves into this country.”  
I hadn’t stationed myself in the United States. That would have been too dangerous for all of us. We couldn’t have done eastern Europe, not after Sokovia and my soldier already hiding out in Romania. Russia was out of the question, and I needed us to stay in the southern hemisphere. So Brunei it was. No extradition policy with the US. It was, and would be for a moment, a good place to rest.

“Where is this vessel now?”

“We sold it in Sir Lanka and used it to book passage to Indonesia and continued through smuggling routes to here, ma’am.”

“I see. Good. Well done, captain.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

It was finally then did my soldier finally manage to speak through his confusion.

“Steve...who is this woman?”

My captain looked to me for permission to speak. I denied it, I would be the one to tell him.

“I am a friend,” I said, looking at the lover who did not remember my face. “A partner. Come, you two must be hungry.”

 

There were more questions from my soldier. How did I know Rogers, how did we come to have this plan, what was going on, and who I really was. I answered, being vague and specific. There was only so much I would give away while my soldier wasn’t fully under my control. The meal was average, nothing too extravagant. It was only meant to sustain. We would have time to feast later. I had to restrain myself from wanting my dear captain to eat at my feet. It was too early for that. There was so much that I wished to happened but couldn’t implement yet. So much I wanted from my boys and to give my boys. But not yet. I had to keep myself from speaking to my dear soldier the way I wanted to. I had to keep from giving him firm touches and caresses over his beautiful body. I couldn’t kiss him yet.

Over the next few days I let them settle in, being very careful to have any touches being only ghosts across his skin. I had to be careful about my relationship with my dear captain. Stolen kisses in the shadows, touches while my soldier’s back was turned, whispered thoughts only in his dreams. Soon I would have them both on their knees before me.

 

Then, the true question came.

I could tell that my soldier was struggling with something while he was around me. Something in the back of his mind that was screaming at him to know something. To remember? It was always on his face, his jaw set as he tried to understand the feeling in his stomach. He had been wrestling with it for so long, the frustration growing and growing within him.

Until he finally caved.

“Do I...did I know you from before?”

I could feel my influence twitch inside of him. Shuddering, twisting, begging for the truth. Turning to look at him, I reveled on the look on his face. He was so lost, so adorably concerned and confused. I reached out, touching his hand.

And I told him my name.

Seconds, minutes, nothing too long, but long enough for his mind to churn and fully comprehend what was going on around him. What was going on in front of him. Who I was. His brow furrowed, his lips parted as he tried to speak but couldn't. So many thoughts, so little ways to express them.

“But...you’re...you’re dead. I killed you.” He stared at me, eyes so full of confusion and pain. It was flooding back to him, everything. He remembered caving my face in, he remembered the building going down in flames, being told that I was truly dead. A corpse he no longer had to worry about.

“Oh, my dear soldier,” I took a step forward, cupping his head with my hands. I felt it flicker inside of him, my influence. Twitching and curling as I touched him. His breath quickened, his chest tightened. He felt it too. “Not even death can keep us apart. I will always come back to you.”

He couldn’t handle it, he couldn’t handle all the memories that were flooding back. His legs shook and he stumbled back and hit a wall. So much muttering to himself. I knew he could never have truly forgotten me.

“Soldier, look at me.”

He forced his gaze upon me and we looked at each other for a long moment. His eyes shined with fear and pain, with anger and relief. I could feel my captain nearby, waiting patiently for the verdict. He knew that I would get my way in the end. But I could tell he was hoping it would go smoothly, that it would be my soldier’s choice to give in instead of having to convert him. My dear soldier couldn’t look away from me, he was transfixed by my presence, by the beast pacing behind my eyes. There was a hunger in him, it was growing and rumbling. He was remembering everything we had done together, how it all felt, how he had killed in ecstasy for me.

“Remember,” I said, my voice low. Shivers went down his spine and he took a breath. And then another. And then he swallowed. “Remember what they took away from you.”

His lip trembled as he body began to shake. His throat was closing up. My influence was growing, its roots seeping through his body, gripping anything they touched. He would remember what they did to him in order to keep him complacent. All the pain and fear. The tears he so desperately wanted to shed when he was forced to kill me. Juxtaposed against all the beauty that I was to him, the safety, the structure, the knowledge that I wasn’t going to harm it, it was black and white. He went to his knees, overwhelmed. I brought his head to me, cradling it, calming him as he clung to me.

My dear soldier looked up at my face, those tears finally falling, framing his face so beautifully, so poetically. It was a gorgeous sight to watch him reduced to such a vulnerable creature in front of me. I could have done anything to him in that moment. I could have flooded him with my power, taken him right then and there on the floor with my dear captain watching. I could have changed him so completely, molded him into what I wanted him to be and no one would stop me. He was mine to do with as I pleased.

But I had told myself I was going to be patient.

“Remember me,” I said to him, gazing deep into his eyes.

His soul had been shattered, mended, and shattered again. He had gone through so much and been spat back out. He had thought he had found peace but it had all been a lie. There was no peace for him and he knew that. But there could be contentment, there could be a life he wanted to live.

Seconds, minutes, I didn’t count this time. I only waited. My captain and I waited for our soldier to make a choice.

James Buchanan Barnes opened his mouth to say something and, finally, choked it out. “Ma’am...make me your good boy again.”

“Of course, my dear soldier.”

I leaned down and kissed him.

My influence bloomed within him, sprouting and flowering all at once. It contorted into the beast that lived inside of him. Rejuvenated, reinvigorated, ready to attack, ready to serve, ready to rend flesh and bone. It was a whine, a moan, a growl, a desperate set of movements to cling to me, to keep me from leaving him. And then he ripped his shirt open for me, offering himself to me. He wanted me to see all of him, he wanted to naked and bare before me. Prey ready to be eaten alive by its predator. And I descended on him. On all of him.

My dear captain waited dutifully for us. This was not a moment he was to partake in, not yet. This was a moment for my soldier and me to share.

And it was glorious.

They were both mine.


End file.
